Plötzlich Liebe?
by Anatas
Summary: Hermine hegt plötzlich unerwünscht romantische Gefühle für Draco Malfoy. Wer ist Schuld? Ein verunglückter Zauber, ein Trank, oder doch Liebe?
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Plötzlich Liebe

Inhalt: Hermine hegt plötzlich unerwünscht romantische Gefühle für Draco Malfoy. Wer ist Schuld? Ein verunglückter Zauber, ein Trank, oder doch Liebe?

Anmerkung: Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich immer sehr ;-), zumal das meine erste Geschichte aus dem Harry Potter Fandom ist.

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und die wunderbaren Figuren entstammen aus der Feder von J. K. Rowling.

Es musste ein Zauberspruch sein, ja, das war die einzige logische Erklärung.

Schon seit Stunden saß Hermine in der Bibliothek und durchblätterte ein Buch nach dem anderen auf der Suche nach einem Zauberspruch, der ihren „Zustand" erklärte.

Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, ihren „Zustand" näher zu definieren und andere Worte dafür zu finden, denn dann wäre sie nicht um Worte wie Herzklopfen, Anziehung und Sehnsucht herumgekommen. Aber dies waren alles Worte, die sich Hermine für Ron aufgehoben hatte, und die sie in keiner Weise mit demjenigen in Verbindung bringen wollte, der sie momentan hervorrief: Draco Malfoy.

Zuerst waren ihr die Veränderungen an sich nicht aufgefallen, bis Snape sie gestern im Tränkeunterricht darauf Aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Unbewusst blickte sie immer wieder in Dracos Richtung und manchmal lächelte sie dabei ganz schüchtern, sodass man genau hinsehen musste, um ihr Lächeln als solches zu erkennen.

„Miss Granger, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Trank vor ihnen richten könnten, anstatt bei Mister Malfoy abzuschauen, wäre ich ihnen sehr dankbar", ätzte Snape in dem für ihn typischen verächtlichen Tonfall. Und während er sich schon wieder Neville zuwandte, dessen Trank eine unerwünschte braune Farbe angenommen hatte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für Unachtsamkeit"

Von Snape aus ihren Tagträumereien gerissen, fiel Hermine zum ersten Mal auf, wie sehr sie in Dracos Richtung gestarrt haben musste, ohne es zu bemerken. Danach analysierte die junge Gryffindor ihr Verhalten der letzten Tage und stellte fest, wie oft sie schon in Malfoys Richtung geschaut und mehr als einmal gedacht hatte, dass er attraktiv war mit seinen blonden Haaren, dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht und einem schlanken wohlproportionierten Körper.

Wie konnte ihr das nur entgangen sein?

Das schlimmste an ihrem „Zustand" aber war, dass ihr Verstand weiterhin funktionierte. Sie sah Malfoy nicht plötzlich durch eine rosafarbene Brille, die alles an ihm großartig erscheinen ließ. Er war im Wesentlichen immer noch das gleiche Arschloch wie in den letzten Schuljahren, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, das dieser Idiot ihr Herz nun zum Klopfen brachte.

Und nun saß Hermine in der Bibliothek und suchte nach einer Erklärung, wie sich ihre Gefühle für diesen blonden Slytherin in so kurzer Zeit so stark verändern konnten.

„Na, Granger", begrüßte Draco Hermine abschätzig, „und in welches Buch steckst du deine spitze Nase diesmal?"

Mit einem wegwerfenden Wink seines Zauberstabes, ließ Malfoy das Buch vor ihr zuschlagen und klemmte ihre Finger in den dicken Band ein.

„Malfoy!", spie Hermine wütend hervor. Der Blonde schaffte es immer noch, sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf 180 zu bringen.

„So, So ´Aphrodites Elixiere´, jetzt versuchst du es schon mit billigen Sprüchen, um auch endlich einen Kerl abzubekommen. Oder hat selbst das Wiesel jetzt endlich bemerkt, dass du selbst für einen Blutsverräter wie ihn nicht gut genug bist?", ätzte Draco.

Sprachlos starrte Hermine in Malfoys Richtung, während sie krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede suchte

„Wenn du in Zaubertränke besser aufgepasst hättest, wüsstest du, dass wir die Eigenschaften und Wirkungsweise der „Radix Amoris" recherchieren sollen und genau das mache ich.", rettete sich Hermine in eine Halbwahrheit, denn besagte Wurzel wurde in dem Buch mit keinem Wort erwähnt.

Währenddessen hatte Hermine das Buch schützend vor ihre Brust genommen und drehte sich um, um die Bibliothek fluchtartig zu verlassen. Die junge Gryffindor konnte nicht länger in einem Raum mit Draco sein, nicht nachdem er sie so verletzt hatte.

Sie musste schnellstmöglich ein Gegenmittel finden.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Immer noch der gleiche wie in Kapitel 1

„Granger", ätzte Draco der herauseilenden Hermine hinterher. Was bildete sich das Schlammblut eigentlich ein ihn einfach so stehen zu lassen?

Er war ein Malfoy, ihm zeigte niemand die kalte Schulter, in den…

Verdammt

Gereizt fuhr Draco sich mit der Hand durch sein glattes, blondes Haar.

Wer auch immer ihm das angetan hatte, würde dafür büßen, ihn mit einem Liebeszauber zu verhexen. Und warum ausgerechnet in Granger, diese Besserwisserin par Excellance?

Draco hatte die Zeichen natürlich sofort erkannt, hatte dieser doch begonnen das Gestrüpp auf Hermines, nein Grangers, Kopf als tatsächliche Frisur zu betrachten. Als er dann noch festgestellt hatte, dass sie wundervolle wache braune Augen hatte, in denen sich ihre Intelligenz widerspiegelte, wurde ihm speiübel. Ein Malfoy konnte sich nicht in so ein, ein Schlammblut verlieben; das war nicht vorgesehen. Wenn sein Vater das mitbekam, nein, daran wagte der Blonde noch nicht einmal zu denken.

Slytherin, der er war, hatte jener begonnen systematisch eine Liste mit Verdächtigen zu erstellen, um den Schuldigen zu finden.

Zuerst ging der Blonde die möglichen Täter in Slytherin durch, immerhin kannte er seine Hausgenossen gut genug, dass Draco ihnen Gemeinheiten aller Art zutraute, wenn sie sich nur genug Nutzen davon versprachen.

Bei Pansys Namen hielt er inne, das Mädchen hatte durchaus ein Motiv sich an ihm zu rächen. Zwischen ihnen beiden hatte es eine unschöne Szene gegeben, weil Pansy es nicht verstehen wollte, dass er in keiner Weise an einer Beziehung mit ihr interessiert war. Ihm taten die Ohren schon weh, wenn sie nur den Mund aufmachte.

Nein, sie würde ihm Granger nicht auf den Hals hetzen, immerhin machte sie sich noch immer Hoffnungen auf eine Verlobung.

Der nächste Name, der ihn stutzen ließ war Blaise, dieser Junge war immer wieder für den ein oder anderen „Scherz" wie er es nannte zu haben. Er gehörte definitiv auf die Liste der Verdächtigen.

Grabbe und Goyle hatte er ohne Zögern ausgeschlossen, sie waren einfach zu dumm um den nötigen Trank zu brauen und höchstwahrscheinlich zu einfältig, um auf solche Ideen zu kommen.

Gleiches galt auch für die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs. Unter ihnen gab es genug, die ihm eins auswischen wollten, allen voran das Wiesel und Narbengesicht, aber den beiden fehlte definitiv die Finesse, die so ein heimtückischer Plan brauchte.

Anders sah es natürlich mit Hermine, nein GRANGER, aus. Sie war im Gegensatz zu ihren Gryffindor-Freunden wesentlich intelligenter, wie Draco zähneknirschend zugeben musste.

Malfoy hatte vorgehabt die beiden Hauptverdächtigen auszuspionieren, um weitere Hinweise zu sammeln, wer verantwortlich war. Allerdings hätte Draco es sich nie träumen lassen, dass das Schlammblut es ihm so einfach machen würde. Sie hatte den Beweis tatsächlich direkt vor sich liegen haben, typisch Gryffindor, einfach viel zu offensichtlich.

Jetzt musste er Miss-ich-weiß-alles-besser nur noch finden und zur Rede stellen. Seine berüchtigten Überredungskünste würden das Schlammblut schon dazu bringen den Fluch wieder aufzuheben, oder andernfalls würde er ihr zeigen, was geschah, wenn man sich mit einem Malfoy anlegte.

Ein durchtriebenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Grangers Schreibfeder auf dem Tisch entdeckte. Die Feder würde ihm verraten, wohin ihre Besitzerin verschwunden war. „Inveni", flüsterte der Slytherin und vollführte gleichzeitig eine Bewegung in Form einer Möbiusschleife. Danach begann die Feder kurz über den Tisch zu schweben und drehte sich in Richtung der Tür durch die Hermine die Bibliothek verlassen hatte. Der Blonde folgte der Feder, die konstant einen halben Meter vor ihm her flog, bis sie vor der Mädchentoilette stoppte, welche von der maulenden Myrthe heimgesucht wurde.

Franzi

Hey vielen Dank für dein liebes Review, ich hoffe das zweite Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alle wunderbaren Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören weiterhin J. K. Rowling

Anmerkung: Irgendwo im Hinterkopf habe ich die Absicht die Kapitel länger werden zu lassen, aber irgendwie wollen sie einfach nicht. Ich gelobe dennoch Besserung ;-)

Tränen flossen ungehindert über Hermines Wangen, während sie leise weinte. Dann wischte das Mädchen die Tränen mit dem Handrücken weg und betrachtete ihr rotes, verweintes Gesicht im Spiegel.

„Hermine, du bist eine Gryffindor, du hast gegen Trolle gekämpft, bist Dementoren begegnet und hast dich mehrmals gegen Voldemort gestellt, dann lass dich jetzt nicht von einem Draco Malfoy fertig machen!", sprach Hermine sich selbst Mut zu, wobei ihr Gesicht einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck annahm.

Einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab später waren alle verräterischen Spuren ihres Heulkrampfes verschwunden. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn genau in diesem Augenblick riss Draco die Tür auf, begleitet von einem lauten Schrei der Maulenden Myrthe. Der Blonde bedachte den Geist mit einem abschätzigen Blick, woraufhin letztere heulend in der Toilette verschwand.

„Malfoy, das hier ist die Mädchentoilette, du hast hier nichts zu suchen.", stellte Hermine klar und baute sich mit den Händen an der Hüfte vor dem Slytherin auf, der ihren Einwand vollkommen ignorierte.

„Was fällt dir ein, Schlammblut, wir waren noch nicht miteinander fertig!", herrschte Draco sie an.

Hermine rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen, bevor sie in ihrem besten Besserwisser-Tonfall erwiderte: „Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu besprechen hätten, Malfoy."

„Aphrodites Elixiere -im Gegensatz zu deinen hirnlosen Hausgenossen, kann ich Bücher auch lesen und weiß, dass die ´Radix amoris´ dort mit keinem Wort erwähnt wird. Stattdessen wird dort in aller Ausführlichkeit erläutert, wie man Liebestränke und Aphrodisiaka braut."

´Bei Merlin, bitte, Malfoy darf einfach nicht wissen, wie ich momentan empfinde, sonst macht er alles noch schlimmer´, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.

„Das geht dich nichts an", war die wenig eloquente Antwort der jungen Gryffindor.

„Das geht dich nichts an", äffte Draco sie nach: „Und ob mich das was angeht, wenn du meinst, deine nicht existenten Braukünste an mir ausprobieren zu müssen."

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Bei Merlin, wo blieb nur seine berüchtigte Slytherin-Gerissenheit? Sogar ein Hufflepuff hätte diese entscheidende Information nicht einfach ausgeplaudert, stellte der Blonde schockiert fest. Der Trank musste sein Gehirn in eine Ansammlung von Flabberwürmern verwandelt haben.

„Das ist doch lächerlich, warum sollte ich dir einen Liebestrank geben. Es gibt niemanden, dem ich so ein grausames Los wünschen würde."

Die Gryffindor schalt sich selbst eine Lügnerin, momentan wäre dies die Erfüllung ihrer romantischen Schwärmereien, aber sie würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen als das zuzugeben.

Während ihrer Auseinandersetzung waren sich die beiden immer näher gekommen, bis sie jetzt nur noch eine handbreit voneinander entfernt standen, ihre Köpfe einander entgegengereckt, um mit ihrer Körperhaltung zum Ausdruck zu bringen, dass keiner auch nur einen Zentimeter nachgeben würde. Da beiden die Worte für einen weiteren verbalen Schlagaustausch fehlten, waren sie dazu übergegangen sich gegenseitig böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. Dabei umklammerten die beiden Kontrahenten ihre Zauberstäbe, um schnell reagieren zu können, sollte der andere versuchen einen Fluch abzufeuern. Niemand wollte zuerst wegschauen, Schwäche zeigen und den stillen Kampf zwischen ihnen verlieren und so starrten sie sich einfach weiter an und kämpften auch dagegen an sich in den Augen des anderen zu verlieren.

„Hach, das ist ja so romantisch", seufzte die Maulende Myrthe, während sie neben Draco und Hermine herunter schwebte mit den Armen vor ihrer Brust gefaltet. „Ihr seid so ein schönes Paar, so tragisch so voller Gegensätze. Ihr müsst mir einfach alles erzählen."

Das brach den Bann zwischen dem Slytherin und der Gryffindor. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprangen die beiden voneinander weg und flüsterten Ausflüchte, warum sie schnellstmöglich am besten am anderen Ende von Hogwarts sein müssten.

Malfoy war der erste, der die Tür erreichte und die Toilette blitzartig verließ, aber nicht ohne vorher noch einige unartikulierte Beleidigungen in Richtung Myrthe zu schicken, von denen ein wohlerzogener Reinblütler noch nicht einmal gehört haben sollte.

Hermine, deren Gesicht inzwischen eine tiefrote Farbe angenommen hatte, schnappte sich das Buch und verschwand ebenfalls peinlich berührt aus dem Waschraum. Sie musste über so viel nachdenken, da sie jetzt wusste, dass es Malfoy auch erwischt hatte, aber am liebsten würde sie das ganze Kapitel einfach vergessen.


	4. Chapter 4

Anmerkung: Asche auf mein Haupt, dass das neue Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat, aber dafür habe ich es zumindest geschafft das Kapitel ein wenig länger werden zu lassen. –Ich habe das mal um Verzeihung bettelnd dezent eingestreut ;-)

Diesmal habe ich mich auch einmal bei Star Wars bedient ;-) Die Rechte davon liegen leider auch nicht bei mir.

Und natürlich vielen Dank an meinen Beta smilegirl XD

Es war ein schöner sonniger Herbstnachmittag, als Hermine sich mit Harry und Ron auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde in magische Geschöpfe machte. Die beiden Jungs waren in eine hitzige Diskussion über das Quiddichspiel am kommenden Wochenende gegen Hufflepuff vertieft, bei dem sie die Spieler des gegnerischen Teams analysierten und mögliche Taktiken durchgingen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen – Quiddich! Auch nach Jahren in der magischen Welt, konnte sie die Begeisterung für diesen Sport nicht nachvollziehen, allerdings hatte sie sich auch nie für Muggelsportarten begeistern können.

Verstohlen betrachtete die junge Gryffindor Ron von der Seite: Rons Wangen waren, genau wie seine Ohren, durch das lebhafte Gespräch mit Harry, leicht gerötet, während seine Augen vor Begeisterung funkelten.

Dieser Anblick sorgte bei Hermine normalerweise für Schmetterlinge im Bauch, aber jetzt wollte sich dieses Gefühl nicht einstellen. Stattdessen fühlte sie sich schuldig, da ihr seit Tagen ein anderer Junge durch den Kopf spukte, und dann noch ausgerechnet Malfoy! Das hatte Ron einfach nicht verdient.

Drei Tagen waren seit ihrer Begegnung auf der Mädchentoilette vergangen- drei Tage in denen Hermine jedes Mal Herzklopfen bekam, wenn sie Draco sah, sei es in einer der Unterrichtsstunden oder beim gemeinsamen Essen in der Halle. Vorher hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, wie oft sie dem Slytherin normalerweise begegnete.

Hermine wurde zusehends verzweifelter, inzwischen war sie die gesamte einschlägige Literatur in der Bibliothek durch gegangen und dennoch hatte sie keinen Zauber oder Trank gefunden, der sie hätte heilen können. Die meisten Zauber und Tränke waren jeweils für einen spezifischen Trank oder Zauber konzipiert und solange sie diesen nicht kannte, konnte sie auch kein Gegenmittel finden.

Die Recherche hatte die junge Gryffindor so in Anspruch genommen, dass sie nicht einmal dazu gekommen war die nächste Stunde in magische Geschöpfe richtig vorzubereiten, sondern hatte Hagrid gefragt, was in der nächsten Stunde durchgenommen werde.

„Hermine, was machen wir heute in magische Geschöpfe?", fragte Harry und riss die junge Hexe aus ihren Gedanken.

Die Angesprochene errötete und versuchte ihre Wissenslücke zu überspielen: „Heute behandeln wir Ewoks. Laut Hagrid sind Ewoks kleine süße Pelzkugeln, die keiner Seele etwas zuleide tun. Ihr Fell neutralisiert Magie, deswegen sind sie immun gegen Zaubersprüche und man verwendet ihre Haare in manchen Zaubertränken."

„Kleine süße Pelzkugeln?", fragte Ron mit einem „ich habe gerade eine riesige Spinne gesehen Blick" nach, denn bei Hagrid konnte das alles bis zu 3 Meter bedeuten, wahlweise inklusive scharfer Klauen oder spitzer Zähne oder beides.

„Kommt schon, das wird bestimmt lustig", grinste Harry enthusiastisch und stupste Ron kumpelhaft mit dem Ellenbogen.

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung des Trios handelte es sich bei Ewoks wirklich um kleine, etwa 80 cm große Tiere, die große schwarze Augen hatten und mit einem dichten, weichen hellbraunen Fell bedeckt waren und auf zwei Beinen gingen.

Sie hatten die Aufgabe die Ewoks zu kämmen, um so Haare für Professor Snapes Bestand zu sammeln.

„Verdammte Biester!", brüllte Malfoy so laut, dass die gesamte Klasse in seine Richtung schaute. Einer der Ewoks hatte sich an dessen linken Arm gehängt und wollte nicht mehr loslassen, da er ganz vernarrt in Draco zu sein schien. Dann schleuderte der Slytherin einen Stupor auf die Kreatur, welcher aber wirkungslos verpuffte.

`So viel zu meinen guten Vorsätzen´, dachte Hermine und ging in Dracos Richtung, da niemand anderes etwas unternahm. Vorsichtig trat sie näher zum zappelnden Draco, schnappte Malfoys Hand und begann den Ewok, unter den starrenden Blicken ihrer Klassenkameraden, am Hals zu kraulen.

Nach einigen Sekunden fing die kleine Pelzkugel regelrecht an zu schnurren, lies Draco los und kuschelte sich an Hermines Hals.

„Danke, Hermine", flüsterte Draco mit einem zaghaften Grinsen bis ihm auffiel, was er gesagt hatte. Danach verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder.

Niemand durfte mitbekommen, was er für Hermine, das SCHLAMMBLUD, empfand!

Also sagte Malfoy in seinem gehässigsten Tonfall: „Verschwinde, Granger, und lass deine dreckigen Hände gefälligst bei dir!"

Erst jetzt wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie immer noch seine Hand hielt und löste den Kontakt so plötzlich, als hätte sie einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen. Ein wenig enttäuscht wegen der harschen Zurückweisung, trottete sie zusammen mit dem Ewok zurück zu Ron und Harry. Sie war nicht dumm; natürlich wusste Hermine, warum Draco vor den anderen einfach Malfoy war. Er wollte sein Gesicht wahren, aber deswegen tat es nicht weniger weh.

„So, ja ähm. Richtig anhängliche Gesellen diese Ewoks, aber absolut harmlos wie ihr seht", versuchte Hagrid den Faden nach der Szene wieder aufzunehmen.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, denn immer wieder musste sie daran denken, wie schön es war einfach nur Dracos Hand zu halten.

„Habt ihr Malfoys Gesicht gesehen?", fragte Ron lachend in die Runde auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss.

„Ja, herrlich, er sah aus als würde er gleich gefressen werden", prustete Harry los.

„Warum hast du Malfoy eigentlich geholfen, Hermine?"

„Ich habe das für Hagrid getan, Ron. Sonst wäre es am Ende noch so gewesen wie bei Seidenschnabel", erklärte Hermine in ihrem besten Besserwissertonfall.

„Hallo…"

„…Hermine", grüßten die beiden Weasley Zwillinge grinsend im Duett.

„Hallo ihr beiden"

„Hast du zufälligerweise unseren sehr geehrten kleinen Bruder gesehen?"

„Ron übt zusammen mit Harry für das Spiel am Samstag."

„Und wie stellt er sich so an?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Er wird bestimmt gut spielen.", vermutete Hermine hilflos.

„Doch nicht das", korrigierte George: „wir wollten wissen wie sich unser dämlicher Bruder bei dir anstellt."

Jetzt war es an Hermine rot zu werden und einige schwerverständliche Satzfetzen vor sich hinzustammeln, die alle sagen sollten, dass da nichts in der Richtung lief.

Synchron schüttelten die Zwillinge die Köpfe und sagten zusammen: „Wir können nicht verwandt sein. Auf keinen Fall. Nie im Leben."

Kopfschüttelnd winkten die beiden Hermine zum Abschied und murmelten noch etwas von „silbernen Tablett" und „direkt vor der Nase".

Das war wieder einmal typisch für die Zwillinge, sie mussten ihre Nasen auch in alles stecken, was sie nichts anging, dachte Hermine und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren.

Später am Abend saß Hermine immer noch im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb einen Brief an Draco Malfoy, den sie ihm mit einer der Schuleulen in die große Halle schicken würde, so konnte niemand nachverfolgen von wem genau der Brief kam. Denn Hermine hatte einen Plan und für diesen Plan brauchte sie Draco Malfoy.


End file.
